


Saturn returns

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will discovers a secret and Hannibal is happy.





	Saturn returns

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags.

”Hannibal Lecter is your father,” said Jack Crawford.  
“No,” Will said. “That’s a lie.”  
“We have found your birth certificate,” Jack said. “Your mother left you with the Graham family and then she died in a car crash.”  
Will grew pale. Did this explain the kinship he’d always felt for his now incarnated foe?  
“You were friends,” said Jack.  
“More than that,” Will said. They had been secretly engaged.  
“Does he know?” Will asked.  
“I assume he does,” Jack said.  
“Of course he does. I need to see him.”  
“Be careful,” Jack said.

*  
“You know,” Will said. “And now so do I.”  
“You’ve always known.”  
“No. Or I wouldn’t have slept with you. Or accepted your ring.”  
“I love you my dear boy. There’s no need to accept what society would think of us.”  
Will turned and left.

*  
Will woke up next to Hannibal’s opposite. He was lean and slight.  
They had sex several times before falling asleep. Will was still unsatisfied and felt dirty and used. Curiously he’s never felt that with his father.  
He crawled out of bed and masturbated to a memory of his father in the bathroom.   
He wept quietly.

*  
“I slept with someone else,” Will said to his father.  
“I can see that. He left a mark on your beautiful neck.”  
“How does that make you feel?”  
“Jealous.”   
“Good. I guess you’ll break out and kill him.”  
“Unless you do it for me.”  
“No. This is your kill, dad.”  
“Saturn devoured his children.”  
“Is that a threat?”  
“Merely a reminder whom you belong to. We should fetch your sister and leave.”  
“Who is she?”  
“You already know that Will. “  
“Abigail. How many others are there?”  
“A few more. You killed one.”  
“Randall.”  
“I don’t mind. You are my favorite. “  
“I bet you say that to all of them.”  
Hannibal smiled. “Just you darling,” he said. “I expect Clarice is ready to free us soon.”  
“Another daughter?”  
“In spirit only. It will do.”

Will knew his new family would be strange and bold.


End file.
